


Compliment

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “You’re really good with this whole research thing,” Derek said and immediately cringed. That came out really wrong.





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 4, and the word was 'compliment'.

“You’re really good with this whole research thing,” Derek said and immediately cringed. That came out really wrong.

Stiles apparently thought so too because he was instantly glaring at Derek.

“I know,” he lowly said. “It’s why you come to me with this shit. What do you need?” he asked and Derek sighed.

This wasn’t what he had meant.

~*~*~

“This is a different shirt,” Derek told Stiles and mentally slapped himself. “A nice shirt,” he quickly added but the damage was already done.

“No need to point out that I usually dress like a slob. Not everyone can look like you,” Stiles snappishly said and quickly walked away.

One of these days Derek would get the compliment thing right. He had to.

~*~*~

“You smell good,” Derek said a few days later and was rather proud of himself.

Prematurely as it seemed since Stiles seemed to almost bristle with anger.

“I do shower regularly, thank you for noticing, asshole.”

Derek didn’t know how to correct him, but it didn’t matter anyway because Stiles was already concentrating on his screen again.

Derek felt the overwhelming urge to slam his head against the wall.

~*~*~

“Don’t you dare sideline me,” Stiles yelled when he barged into the loft.

Derek raised an eyebrow in question.

“Scott told me the plan. I refuse to be sidelined _again_.”

“Stiles, you’re not being sidelined. I need you to sneak into their cave to destroy the talisman while we distract them. You’re the only one who can get in and I trust you to do that. You’ve been getting really good at the magic thing and I need _you_ to do this,” Derek explained and was surprised when Stiles heartbeat suddenly skyrocketed.

“Did you just compliment me?” he asked and Derek sighed.

“I have been complimenting you for weeks now,” he admitted with an eyeroll.

“Have you been _flirting_ with me?” Stiles almost squeaked and now Derek avoided his eyes.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I am not so dense that I don’t realize when someone doesn’t want to be flirted with,” Derek lowly said and sent a weak smile at Stiles.

He could live with the fact that Stiles obviously didn’t think of him like that. It would be okay. Eventually.

“Dude. I have seen you flirt. What you do with me is nothing like that,” Stiles said and Derek frowned.

“You have seen me flirt with people I couldn’t care less about,” Derek explained and suddenly a blinding smile took over Stiles’ face.

“You care about me. You _like me_ and you are getting all flustered around me,” he said with glee and Derek felt the telltale heating of a blush rising in his cheeks.

“Shut up,” he grumbled but couldn’t help the small smile when Stiles stepped close to him.

“You look good, blushing like this,” Stiles lowly told him and Derek was sure he got even redder.

“You look good, smiling and happy like this,” Derek gave back and now it was Stiles who got all flustered.

“Aw, shut up, I always look good,” he said but Derek could tell he was also nervous.

“Yes, you do,” Derek told him sincerely and it made Stiles momentarily speechless.

“You, me, dinner. A date. After this. And then we’ll work on your compliments and on my reactions to them,” Stiles declared and Derek was quick to agree.

There was nothing he wanted to do more anyway.


End file.
